


Cupcakes and Moms

by agerefandom (tazia101)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Baking, Bugs & Insects, CGLRE, Dave Strider Deserves A Mom, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, One Shot, agere, we need to get some better regression tags on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazia101/pseuds/agerefandom
Summary: Just a sweet little afternoon in an established regression dynamic: Dave getting a bit of the childhood he deserved, with Roxy's help. Today, Roxy has a surprise for him.
Relationships: Roxy Lalonde & Dave Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Cupcakes and Moms

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr account, @agerefandom. I'm always taking requests from sfw blogs for age regression fics! Homestuck is one of my favourite fandoms to write for, so feel free to drop by with a prompt. 
> 
> I use non-sexual kink tags because AO3 doesn't have a great system for tagging age regression yet, and I hope I can popularize the 'agere' tag for the future. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

“Hey, Dave!” Roxy yelled from the kitchen.

“Yeah, mom? I mean, Roxy?” Roxy stifled a grin. She had told Dave again and again that it was fine with her if he called her ‘mom’ whether he was regressed or not, but he insisted that he wanted to keep things ‘normal’ between them as adults.

Roxy thought that normal was overrated, but she never called him out when he corrected himself.

“Your surprise is ready now!” She was still fussing over it, technically, but it was as close as it was going to get. “Come and get it!”

“Is it food? I kinda bet it’s food. You’ve been in the kitchen for hours, it’s gotta be food. Unless you were using kitchen stuff to make some kinda modern art, I don’t know your life, I just think that you said your kitchen was for food some time, not that I was paying attention, and so I really-“ Roxy listened fondly to the rising mumble as Dave made his way off the couch and towards the kitchen.

Dave came into Roxy’s view and leaned his shoulder against the doorway, crossing his arms. Roxy stepped back from the counter, letting him see what she had been hiding. “Ta-da!” She waved her hands enthusiastically towards her masterpiece, and watched Dave’s face for a reaction.

Sitting on the counter were cupcakes, but not just any cupcakes: Roxy had decorated each one with a different bug that she remembered Dave ranting about over the months that she had been taking care of him on weekends. It had taken her a while, and there had been many discards thrown away (eaten). The results were still blobby and a bit misshapen, but Roxy hoped they were recognizable.

Dave was very still, unmoving in the doorway. Roxy waited it out: his stillness could mean good or bad things, and she knew from experience not to push as he processed. She shifted hopes and contingency plans around as the seconds ticked by.

“Is that a giraffe weevil?” Dave asked, his voice higher and more cautious.

Roxy beamed. “It sure is, sweetheart! Good eye! I’m not the best artist, but I know that they’re your favourite.”

Dave crept into the kitchen, casting a nervous glance around even though they were alone in Roxy’s house. As he got closer to the counter, some of the fluid caution fell away from his steps: he caught himself against the counter with both hands and pushed himself up onto his toes, looking down at the cupcakes.

“What do you think?” Roxy asked. “I made them just for you”

“What flavour are they?” Dave’s fingers tapped against the edge of the counter and he rocked up and down, clearly excited.

“Red velvet, have you had it before?”

Dave’s head tilted back and forth. “Don’t remember.” Most of them had trouble with their memory after the game ended, but the kids with aspects that put them in contact with different timelines had it even worse. Dave’s answer didn’t surprise Roxy.

“Well, I hope you like them, but we can always make a new batch of chocolate ones.” Dave finally turned to face her, and Roxy was treated to a wide grin.

“I love them! Thank you, mom!” Roxy wasn’t expecting Dave to flashstep but he did, by the counter one second and crashing into her chest the next. She caught him in her arms, held him tight. Dave was taller than her, but it had never mattered when they were like this, Roxy’s arms steady around him and Dave’s face buried in her neck.

“Anything for my boy, you know that,” she murmured, and Dave made a squeaking sound. Laughing, Roxy let him go, catching his face with her hands and bringing his head down so that she could press a kiss to his forehead. “I love you,” she said, and Dave hummed.

Roxy reached out a hand without looking and managed to locate the dimmer for the kitchen lights, sliding it halfway and then gently pulled Dave’s sunglasses off. He blinked even against the low lighting, squinting for a few seconds, but eventually his eyes adjusted and she could see the distant soft look that told her that he wasn’t anything close to adult right now.

Roxy preferred to keep the sunglasses off when it was Dave’s kid-time, preferred to see his face and the expressions that were rare even when he regressed. She had learned to read his posture, his hands, the patterns of his tapping and bobbing. Nevertheless, seeing his full face was a visual difference between her child and her friend, and seeing his eyes now let her relax fully into her role.

“Okay, my little entomologist, what are we going to eat first?”

Dave turned back to the cupcakes and wiggled his shoulders as he looked them over. “Wolf spider!” he declared at last, pointing to one of the more crude designs.

“Very good choice! I bet he’s very yummy.” Roxy got out a plate and a napkin, and put the spider-cupcake on the plate before holding it out for Dave. “Two hands, please,” she reminded him as he reached for it.

Dave didn’t need the reminder, laser-focused on being careful with the plate as he walked back towards the living room, his little stomping steps so different from his usual glide from foot to foot. Roxy watched him go with a smile, and then hurried after him to set up _The Land Before Time_ on the TV. Dave was always in the mood to play dinosaurs after that movie, and being chased by T-Rex!Dave was secretly one of Roxy’s favourite parts of playdates at her house.

Roxy wouldn’t trade this for the world.


End file.
